Maybe just a crush
by nurscutiz
Summary: Sam realized that he has a crush on Kurt. Kurt thinks Sam is cute. They both want to be each other's boyfriend. But will the odds be with or against them? Are they fated for each other? Fluff and there will be some smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: I think I'm falling for him-1

Hey guys!

A/N: So, this story exists because I was inspired by a song. It was introduced to me by my friend. The song is called **I will wait for you by: Us. **

Just a few pointers about the characters involved:

- Only Santana, Puck, Rachel, Mike Chang, Quinn and Mercedez graduated.

- Kurt, Sam, Tina, Brittany and Artie are seniors

- No Blaine, sorry

**Lyrics are in _bold and italics_. Lyrics relates to what the character is feeling at the moment/in each chapter. **

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters. **

Glad you clicked on my story, please read and review:D

**Chapter 1: I think I'm falling for you (Part I)**

(Sam's pov)

I am staring at this amazing boy standing right in front of the class giving a speech about American history. Yes, a boy. I don't usually do that though, only started recently. My eyes were fixed on him, his face, his body and those legs, paying attention to every detail. Resting my chin on the palm of my hand and if I knew better, I think I was drooling too. I did not mind that I was staring at a boy. What's not to stare? What bothered me though was that I cannot figure out a way to speak with him… like a normal conversation without being so weird.

All I can do, for now is to stare. Not stare. That seems so perverted. Pay close attention to? Yes, I am paying close attention to him. I have been doing that for a while now, ever since I started finding him a distraction, a good distraction.

That day he was wearing a red and white striped shirt that wrapped perfectly around his toned and fairly muscular body. Red is definitely his colour. And those tight pair of jeans, strange, he doesn't wear jeans that often. I think he should be wearing it all the time because he looks so hot in those. Well, actually it doesn't matter what he wears since he looks good in anything.

"The United States and the Soviet Union turned against each other after World War II and began the Cold War…" I was not sure of what he was saying. I was not paying attention to the words coming out of those pink, kissable lips of his, just the lips, and those eyes. Perfect eyes, bright, shimmering, glasz colored eyes blinking every few seconds making his lashes dance gracefully, putting me into a deep trance. I drew my gaze downwards checking out his ass, as he turned around to face the white board. He wrote something on the white board but I was not interested in reading. There were just better things to look at right now.

I licked my lips subconsciously as he takes a step and put more weight on one of his legs, slightly shaking those lean hips. I could imagine my hands running down those hips and sliding to his back as I grab one of his butt cheeks. The tight jeans were not helping; it made my eyes get transfixed at his lower part of the body. Not realising that he had turned around to face the class to speak again, I caught a view of the front of his pants. _Oh shit! This is too much. _I shut my eyes and shook my head as I shake my mind of the thoughts about him. I opened my eyes slowly, praying that my behaviour had not been noticed by anyone else in the room. I looked around, _nobody was looking at me. _I turned my gaze towards the front and _damn! _He was smiling. No, smirking at me. I blushed and looked down at my desk.

**_Everything was fine the way it was  
Normal and ordinary  
Then there was you, so randomly too  
And now you're staring at me_**

Apparently, he finished his presentation and was making his way back to his seat. I did not dare look up as he walked pass me across the aisle between the tables. _Oh my god, this so embarrassing. _

His seat was one row away behind mine. Still, I could sense a pair of eyes burning a hole through my head. I just knew he was staring at me, watching my every move, making sure to make me feel insecure of my actions for the rest of the lesson.

You see, he was not shy in nature. More of an outspoken, daring, always gets what he wants kind of guy. He was kind of a bully I would say. Not the intimidator or threatening type of bully, but more of a teaser. It was always difficult for me to read him. From the way he smirks at me to the way he talks to me. Yes, we do talk, but it was always the way friends who are not-that-close type of conversations. For instance, the other day after class, I saw him at the parking lot. I didn't know what I was thinking. Randomly, I opened my mouth and asked him, "How was your day?"

"Fine, yours?"

"Good."

Silence. I was thinking, making something up in my head.

"Okay, um I guess I'll see you around." He suddenly broke the silence.

"Yeah, okay bye."

Awkward, I feel it. I don't know if he feels awkward too. I hope he doesn't sense that I was nervous. That I was trying to find the right words to say. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of him. I just wanted him to notice me, which seems to be the hardest part. It was always an embarrassing moment for me. _Why does he make me feel self-conscious?_ I am a confident and sometimes laidback kinda guy. I'd like to say I'm cool, but am not that cool. Popular, I guess. But when it comes to him, I become nothing. My mind just stops working and my words get jumbled up in my head. I can't seem to control myself when I see him. It is like everything just turns upside down when he looks at me and my jaws becomes tighter or I lose my inner confidence. S_o darn frustrating._

(Kurt's pov)

I smiled and thanked the class as I finished my presentation, my smile turning into a smirk when I saw him quickly closing his eyes shut and cupping his head with both hands. I swear to god he was checking me out earlier. I mean I could almost feel his eyes making a thorough scan down my body when my back was turned to the class. I made a note to myself that I should put in more effort to move my hip as I put my weight to one side, and I guess I did it perfectly considering the reaction I got from him. I laughed as I strolled back to my seat. I cannot stop staring at him now that he has no view of me from where he sits.

I love my seat because of the position. It was one person behind him, so that makes it easier for me to hide myself if he ever turned around to catch a glimpse of me. He is so cute. I love the way he smile, his impressions, the way he stares at me without even noticing that I was looking back and blushes when we accidentally make eye contact. I feel like I know him well, just by his character. We never really had a chance to talk and learn about each other. Ever since he started dating Brittany, she was always with him. Yes, he may be bi but it doesn't mean he can like two people at once, right? I just think it's impossible for him to feel anything for me. He loves Brittany and they are perfect for each other. I know this may sound selfish but I'm in a way glad that Santana is back in Ohio. Maybe there is a chance for me to be with him if ever Brittany breaks up with Sam. She returns back into Santana's arms and I will tell him I like him. _No, I can't. What if I screw up? He's been through a lot and I don't want to see him get hurt because of me._

**_No one can choose who they fall for  
Or when the fall, or how they fall, or why  
I, well I fell for you and I must wait  
it's only a matter of time_**

_**I will wait for you my darling**_  
_**and I will wait for you**_

_**Oooh  
Oooh**_

_**(Sam's pov)**_

Oh, did I mention that I have a girlfriend? She's great, almost perfect for me. Brittany S. Pierce, hot, funny, a great dancer and singer, the senior class president and she loves my impersonations. We get each other. We clicked. There is…only one problem. Santana Lopez is back in town and honestly, I don't think I can beat her in this battle. I know how much she loves Brittany and I know Brittany still loves Santana. Seriously, how can I, Sam Evans get in the way of a match made in heaven? It just won't happen. Besides, I don't want to mess with Miss Santana Lopez. When she wants something, she gets it. Believe me, I've seen it. Do I have a choice? No, because I believe that you don't get to choose love, love chooses you. That is why I have made a decision to let Brittany go. She belongs to Santana and I do not want to be the barrier between them. I won't be too sad about it because I know it's the right thing to do. Besides, she is not the one clouding my mind right now...It's Kurt.

**_Everything was cool the way it was  
Just me, my thoughts, and I  
and then there was you, so randomly too  
the way that you walked by_**

**TBC...(part II of I think I'm falling for you next chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2: I think I'm falling for him-2

I thought the chapter was really long so i decided to separate it to 2 parts. So, here's the second part. R&R! :)

**Chapter 2: I think I'm falling for you (Part II)**

(Kurt's pov)

If only Mercedez was here, she would know what I should do. It will be weird though, knowing that she and Sam dated once. It was just a summer fling but it was intense, the way Sam cried when she chose not to be with him. I hate to see him get hurt. I know, she did not mean to hurt him, but he was still sad about it. He wasn't himself for almost two weeks. Until, Brittany became available, he was back to normal. History seems to repeat itself around him. Now, Santana's back, it is possible that he loses the person he loves again. I want to make things better for him. I want to be there for him when it happens, IF it happens. I really care about him. I know he may not know that I care, heck, I try to be nice but it's just my nature to tease. What the hell, I love seeing him blush. It's real cute. I think I'm falling for him, hard. So hard, it hurts.

_**No one can choose who they fall for  
Or when the fall, or how they fall, or why  
I, well I fell for you and I must wait  
it's only a matter of time**_

I will wait for you my darling  
and I will wait for you (x2)

(Sam's pov)

_Is he still looking at me? Oh my god, I feel like dying. _I gulped and slowly turned my head to look behind. _Aaah! _I feel my heart jumping out of my body. Drama queen, I know, but it seriously feels that way. I heaved a sigh of relieve as I turn my gaze away from him. He seemed to be busy with the class assignment. _Oh, right class assignment. "Which year did the Cold War ended?" What? How should I know? _I heard a chair being dragged out somewhere behind the class and someone walking to the front of the class to the teachers table. It was him. _He finished the paper, already?_ _He should know all the answers then. Maybe I should ask him. _Kurt is smart, smartest boy I know, that is one of the things that I like about him.

He was walking back to his seat. "Hey, Kurt," I whispered so that the teacher doesn't hear. He stopped and eyed me giving a questioning look. "What is the answer to the last question?" _Sorry I wasn't listening to your presentation because I was too busy checking you out. _He was about to say something when the teacher interrupted him. "Sam Evans." _Shit! _We both looked at her. "I hope you are not asking for answers from Kurt. I'm sure you would have been able to do the paper if you were paying attention during the presentation by your classmate earlier." I think all the blood flowed up to my cheeks, I feel like a tomato. Kurt quickly went back to his seat, listening to the teacher's order. I looked down at the paper, not wanting to see the people in class giving me mocking faces. _Why must today be the worst day of my life? _ I scratched my head thinking of a random year to write down as my answers

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I was guessing the person behind, Artie Abrams, was going to make a joke about it. I rolled my eyes and turned. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "Relax dude, I just wanted to pass you a note." "Oh." _Sorry. _"Thanks, dude." I wonder who the note was from. I took it and opened it up to see a year. _1991 – Kurt ;). _My eyes went wide. I wrote the date down on my paper and grinned. _He's my saviour. My knight in shining armour. My sweet, sweet- _The bell rang and everyone carried their bags, and handed in their papers before rushing out of the class. I too, got up and handed in my paper. _Kurt must have left already. I didn't even thank him for helping me. _I looked for him at his locker.

He was standing there, talking to Tina. I walked up to him and called, "Kurt?" _I felt sorry for interrupting their chat. _"Mhmm?" _Oh, how I love his voice. _"Um, thanks for helping me back there." "Sure Sam, no problem." An awkward silence. "I don't mean to be rude but…is there anything else?" _Oh, shit! Was I staring at him, for how long? _"No. No, no. Nothing. I better go now, haha." _What the hell! _"Okay. See you." He chuckled. "Yea, okay bye," I breathed out. I basically ran to the locker room and calmed myself down. _Sam Evans, you are a jock. The school's quarterback. You just lost your balls back there. What happened? _"No, this is stupid." _I have to do something about these feelings_. _I have to get my balls back, period._

_**No, No I don't fall in love  
No I can't fall in love  
It's much too complicated  
Having tried it before  
I don't need it anymore  
So I thought, So I thought,  
So I thought**_

(Kurt's pov)

_Damn, I shouldn't have laughed. Now, he ran away. He must be thinking I'm a jerk. I have to apologise to him. _"Hey, Tina. Talk to you later okay. Got to go." "But, Kurt!Kurt?" I ran after him and followed him into the locker room.

I could see him sitting down on one of the benches and panting. _Why does he look like he was about to cry? _I heard him mutter something like 'so stupid' before shuffling my feat towards him. I cleared my throat. I think he heard me because he jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." "Kurt! Wha-what are you doing here?" I was standing a meter away from him now. I could see that he was struggling with something. But what?

"Sam, are you okay?" "Y-yes, I..am. Wh-why wouldn't I be okay?" "Just…because. You ran away when I laughed at you. I thought I hurt your feelings… Sorry." I was really sorry. I looked down at my feet and didn't realise that he had stood up in front of me. "You didn't, I just didn't want to be late for Football practice." "Uhuh…okay then." I eyed him curiously. I know there was no football that day. _Strange, why is he lying to me? _"See you later then," I said, as I left the room. _Later, cause there is glee club. I'm sure he remembers that. _"Kurt!" I heard him call me and stopped at the door. "I meant glee, not football." _ Still doesn't explain why he's in the locker room. _I nodded and smiled at him. "Yea, okay."

**_I will wait for you my darling  
and I will wait for you (x2)_**

_**Aaah Aaah (x4)**_

(Sam's pov)

Kurt thought that I ran because I was sad that he laughed at me for acting so weird. _Does that mean he cares about me? ...Um, maybe I'm just being delusional...Damn, why am I such a coward? _I sighed. I thought for a second_. __It's okay, I have a plan. 'Operation man-up' is about to commence. _Putting those thoughts at the back of my mind, I grabbed my school bag and went straight to the choir room for glee.

**It's a tough game to play, love. When all your choices are taken away from you and the only smart move is to go for it no matter how scared you are of what the outcome will be. **


	3. Chapter 3: Good intentions

**A/N:****Just so you guys know, there will be a twist in the storylines of other characters in this story so as to match how I want Kurt's and Sam's relationship to go. Firstly, the episode sequences do not follow the show. So, certain events may or may not come after a similar scene in the show. (For example in chapter 3, Diva week does not come right before the valentine's Wemma wedding day. Instead, it will jump back a few weeks) Secondly, Mr. Shue is back but Finn still helps out in glee.)**

**Chapter 3: Good intentions**

**(Sam's pov)**

_Blah, blah, blah..._That's what I was hearing during glee that day. I was more focused on how to make sure my plan work smoothly. If only telling someone, you thought you loved them and admit that you don't love them anymore, was easier.

Things would not have been so complicated if I still have feelings for her. Maybe I made a mistake.

_Look at her, sitting next to Santana so close. So intimate. She's still my girlfriend, Santana. _

I seriously did not get why the hell Santana's here. Not here, in Ohio but here in the choir room. Everyone knows she dropped out of school. _Tsk, go back to your college. You broke her heart and now you come crawling back acting like the big saviour, saving Brittany from going out with the wrong guy, me. What's so bad about me anyway?_

Come to think of it, she may be right. Brittany deserves someone better than me. Santana may be a bitch but she's different when she's with Brittany. I'm in deep shit if she finds out I like someone else while I'm with Brit. But at least I'm finding a way to fix it, _right?_ I haven't thought how though. _Ugh, this is so frustrating._

_Come on Sam. Man-up! _I snapped out of my daydream, well not quite, and stood up abruptly from my sitting position. The sound of the chair being dragged startled everyone, even me. My fists were clenched up as I took in a deep breath. _Okay, hold on… _I was pretty sure I looked stupid doing that in the middle of Mr. Shue's blabbering_. _I totally forgot I was in the choir room at that time.I think… I was trying to be _macho_ at the moment, _you know stomach in, chest out, that kind of thing_. But I DID look a little crazy, considering the whole situation. Everyone was so confused by my sudden behaviour._ What do I do, what do I do? _I looked down at my feet.

"Sam?" He asked, with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Hmm?" I asked, biting my lower lip, fixing my eyes on anything other than him.

Glancing at him for a second, I saw his face contorted, making him look even more confused, if possible. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it back, probably not knowing what to say.

_Oh yeah, he was the one who asked me a question first. *_Imaginary face-palmed myself*. The words just spilled out of my mouth, "I…just…need the loo." _Wait, what?! Loo? Sigh, this is so awkward…_

"Oh, o-okay… Go ahead Sam."

I could tell that everyone was mentally laughing at me by then. I slowly walked out of the choir room. Even Mr. Shue was almost wordless. _Kurt must think I'm a freak._

**(Santana's pov)**

"I…just…need the loo." _That's a first. _"Oh, o-okay…Go ahead Sam." _Hilarious face Mr Shue._ _I wonder what Sam's up to. _

I had my disgusted face on. Everyone else just seemed lost, _as always_.

_Seriously though, what the hell was Trouty mouth thinking? I can't believe that Lipsie McChapstick is dating, Brittany, my sweet innocent Brittany. _I glanced to my right. Brittany was resting her head on my shoulder. I sighed. She looked so happy. _I'm not going to let Sam win this fight. I am going to do everything to get Brittany back. _

(Sam's pov)

I basically ran to the _loo_, I meant toilet. I hit the door hard before barging in and pressing the tap on as I threw cold water at my face. The heat that was radiating from my cheeks cooled down at the touch of the cold water. I looked at myself in the mirror. There were dark circles forming around my eyes. It was probably due to the fact that I was not getting much sleep in the past few days. I spent nights staring at my ceiling, thinking. Imagining actually.

I pictured Kurt's body, wrapped in my arms. He was smiling at me, whispering sweet nothings to me. I imagined us, having a normal conversation in the school hallways, in between classes.

I imagined myself walking up to him and confessing my feelings for him. Then I envisioned the way he would blush, and tell me that he had been waiting for me to say that because he feels the same way about me. At that moment, he would lean in towards me and our lips would touch the slightest bit as he whispered the three words against my lips. After realisation struck me, all the blood would rush to my cheeks and my heart would skip a beat.

It was all cheesy but I wanted it, I longed for it. Even though it had been only weeks since I started to get those feelings, I could sense that it had been in me, all this time and till recently, it was triggered. I do not know what caused the new feeling but it didn't matter because it was not going to change anytime soon. It felt like if I do not do something about it, I will explode.

**(Kurt's pov) **

I was worried about Sam. He looked tired. I have never seen him so distracted before. He was also acting weird. He looked as if he was lost in thought during glee and the way he stood up abruptly just to go to the toilet was odd. _What was the matter with him? _I hoped he's alright.

_Strange…_

_Why is Brittany sitting with Santana, instead of Sam? Are they back together? When did Sam and Brittany break up? _I had so many questions running through my head. I was interested in knowing what had happened among the three of them. I noticed they had a lot tension going on the moment Santana came back and did a number in Diva week. But, that was just last week. _How could they have 'settled' things so fast? _

_Considering the state that Sam was in earlier on, there must have been something else going on. I mean, he could be sad that he and Brittany broke up. Or, they are NOT broken up, and that made him jealous of Santana. However, if Sam was not okay with Brittany hanging around Santana, why was he not doing anything to stop it? _

"Kurt," Tina called, breaking my train of thoughts.

I turned my head to give her an inquiring look. "We can go now," she updated me. Glee was over, and I was not even aware. That made me felt uneasy. I scanned the choir room, no sign of Sam. _Did he even come back from the toilet? _I stood up, picking my bag and tossing it on my shoulder as I strolled out of the choir room which was already half empty.

I decided to make a short trip to the _boys. _I wanted to make sure Sam was okay.

I was about half way there when I spotted him in the hallways. He was leaning against his locker while talking to Puck. They have been best-friends for two years, it was only normal to see them chatting and catching up. Besides, Puck was in town only a few days a month to check up on his brother. He tried to make sure Jake did his work and stayed out of trouble.

Puck seemed so mature now. After finding out he had a younger brother to look out for, he hardly got into any kind of bad behavior I kind of feel proud to have a friend like him. It's cool to see that Puck and Sam are so close; I mean they are total opposites. Sam is so…nice and Puck, well let's just he used to be a troublemaker. I guess they work well together.

**I'm sorry, this is short. Will make up to you in the next chapter, promise. Leave a comment, if you would be so kind. I don't know if this story is worth continuing, but I truly enjoy writing it :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Table are turned

**Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows, really appreciate them.**

**A/N: In this chapter, Sadie Hawkins Dance comes a few weeks after Diva week. Please take not that episode sequence of Glee is not followed in this story so as to match Kurt's and Sam's storyline****J There will mentions of Brittana fluff. **

**Not a Brittana shipper? Let me read your criticisms. It would help me write.**

**I didn't intend on making Sam seem 'weak', he is not. He is struggling with his feelings and he doesn't want to screw things up with Kurt.**

**Chapter 4: Tables are turned**

**(Sam's pov)**

I called Puck. Coincidentally he was already in school, checking up on Jake. I asked for him to meet me at my locker in 2 minutes while I left the toilet.

"Dude, I need your help," I confessed, the moment Puck reached in front of me.

"What's up Sam, how can I be of assistance?" I noticed the strange difference in the way he usually talked and gave him a distressed look. He shrugged but remained quiet and waited for me to tell him what was wrong.

I heaved an uneven sigh and ran a hand through my hair, making it even messier. I was contemplating whether or not I should tell him about my problem. _What if he thinks I'm a burden? What if I'm wasting his time? He's a busy man. He's screen writing, cleaning pools and doing some other part time jobs. Maybe this is a bad idea. I shouldn't bother my best friend because I have a problem._

It felt like he read my mind. "Take your time dude, I'm in no rush," Puck finally spoke. I could feel the sincerity in his tone. I nodded and smiled weakly. "Come on, let's go get some coffee then you can tell me everything," Puck suggested, patting me on the back. He must have noticed the way I glimpsed around uncomfortably.

Too many people who knew me were around; I have to be cautious of what I say. Everyone knew I was dating Brittany. If I were caught talking about liking someone else, the rumours would spread and it would be the death of me.

"Thanks man."

We walked out of the school building and drove off to Starbucks where we sat down and chat. I was doing most of the talking while Puck listened. Once in a while, he gave me advice on certain things he thought needed to be brought up again. "…the way he makes me feel is like out of this world. I can't explain it. Maybe it's just a crush, you know. What if I end things with Brittany and turns out I'm actually not in love with him. I'll be making a big mistake. God, I feel like dying right now." I felt helpless. I cupped my head in my hands and shut my eyes tightly, trying to think of a solution that could solve all my problems. "Dude, can I be honest?" I opened my eyes and glared at Puck. He was looking at me attentively, while holding firmly on his empty-looking Starbucks cup. One of his arms was resting on the table, supporting his upper body weight as he leaned forward towards me.

His voice came out as a whisper, but in a sarcastic tone, "…you sound like a freaking girl."

"Whatever," I groaned, rolling my eyes. It was annoying because it was true and really, he wasn't helping. "Dude, you should stop whining and face the facts. You, my man are totally in love with lady boy and nothing is going to make those feelings go away unless you act on it." I narrowed my eyes at him for calling Kurt a lady boy. That was mean and for some reason it hurts. "Don't call him that!" Puck put his hands up, to show he surrendered. I exhaled, cooling down, "fine. How?" I sounded desperate. "Hey, isn't there a Dance coming up next week?" Puck gave a smirk. "Wha-, yeah. The Sadie Hawkins Dance. What does that have anything to do with – Oh no, you want me to ask Kurt to the Dance?" I started to panic, and shook my head vigorously. That was a stupid idea, a suicide stunt. I can't do that. _Can I? _"He'll say no. And besides, girls ask the guys to the Dance, I'm not a girl. I can't ask him, that's breaking the rules." "There will be no rule if the couple involves two dudes, Sam. You don't mean to say that a gay couple can't attend the dance just because none of them wanna be the chick, do you?" "No. - No of course not. That's stupid." I thought.

"Then, it's settled. You Sam Evans, are going to man up and ask Kurt to the Dance….After… you end it with Brittany."

_ Oh yeah, Brittany. I forgot. I think I'm gonna be sick. How am I gonna talk to her?_

**(Santana's pov) **

You might think that I have no right to mess up whatever was going on between Sam and Brittany but I don't blame anyone for thinking that. What you guys don't know was that I had no intentions of damaging their _faulty_ relationship. The truth was that, Brittany told me everything. She told me how she felt when I left and she told me how she never stopped thinking about me when she was with Sam. I guess I owe her that much for leaving her. I have to admit, I never stopped loving her and I know for a fact that we may end up together after all. I was not going to let her go that time. I wanted to make things right for us. Now that I was there, with her, I had the chance of giving her the love that she deserved. I am not going to risk losing her again. I love her too much.

We were still in the choir room, just the two of us. I was glad Sam was not around. I had no idea why he left to go to the toilet and never came back, but it didn't matter because it meant I had the chance to talk to Brittany alone.

"Hey, Brit" I whispered.

"Yes, Santana?" Brittany answered, lifting her head up from my shoulder. We immediately locked eyes.

_Oh, the way she looked me with so much love and devotion. _I suddenly felt bad for making her feel miserable when I ended things with her about two months ago. I started to tear.

"I…I'm sorry, Brit. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry I made you wait for me every night because I was too busy with college. I'm sorry I broke up with you because I thought it was going to be difficult for us to have a long distance relationship. I'm sorry I made you cry and I'm sorry I made you think that you weren't good enough for me. I – "

"Santana, please stop." She sounded…hurt.I remained silent but could feel my heart beat racing. She continued, "it's okay. I forgive you."

"You do?" I sobbed.

"Yes, and I love you Santana."  
"I love you too, but what are you saying?" I squeaked.

"I'm saying, I want us to be together."

"Wh-" She placed her index finger on my lips, not wanting me to say anything yet.

"And, you were right. I don't love him Sam. He was just revenge, to make you come back. I missed you so much. I didn't know what else to do. I dated Sam because I knew you wouldn't be happy about it and you would try to stop it. I'm sorry. Will you… forgive me?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say that…you'll be my girlfriend and promise me that you will never leave me ever again."

"I will, and I will never blame you for doing whatever you did, Brit. I made you feel that way. I'm sorry. I still love you." I grinned, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Brittany wrapped a hand around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. It lasted just seconds, but it felt like heaven. I melted into the kiss and smiled.

"But what about Sam?" I brought him up, the moment we parted from the kiss remembering that Sam was dating her.

"He'll be okay. I know he will, because he likes someone else. He thinks I don't see it but I've noticed the way he looks at Kurt."

"Kurt?!"

"Yeah." She laughed. _I must have over reacted._ I laughed with her, pulled her to sit on my lap and gave her a peck on the lips. "Santana." "Hmm?" "Will you go the Sadie Hawkins with me?"

"Definitely." I beamed, wrapping her in my arms.

**(Kurt's pov)**

"I'm telling you Mercedez, Miss Tina Cohen Chang has really overdone it this time. I can't believe she and her little club suggested a freaking Sadie Hawkins Dance. Brittany willingly agreed with it, of course. Really, this is absolutely the perfect way to show discrimination against gay people."

"You're not going?" Mercedez asked on the other end of the call.

"What, no! Of course I'm not going. Obviously no girl would ask me to the Dance and I have no intentions of going alone either. Unless…"

"Unless what? Kurt?"

"Huh, nothing. I'm definitely not going." _…unless, a brave guy willing to take the risk of being labelled a girl, asks me. Something that never in a million years would happen. _Or so I thought…

**Next day in school…**

**(Sam's pov) **

If it was a dream I would have believed it. I mean it did not seem real to me at that time. But I have realised that it was possible, not because it DID happen but because I knew how much they love each other. I was hurt at first but then, I was just relieved. Yes, Brittany broke up with me. I thought I was going to have to feel guilty about breaking things off with her but now I don't have to worry. She did it for me. If I loved her, I would have tried to stop it. Instead, I just let it come about, without any disapproval or show any sign of sadness. Brittany did not question my reaction either. I had a feeling she knew. She probably knew everything. Not such a bad thing I would say. Of course, it was not so bad until Santana came into the picture.

"Look, guppy lips. If you don't do anything about your boy crush on Lady Hummel I am going to MAKE you wish you had NO face so no one would recognise how BIG of a coward you are. Are we clear?" Santana looked scary.

I gulped and nodded slightly. Getting dumped is one thing but being threatened by your ex's girlfriend after getting dumped is another. That…was humiliating. _I'm gonna show her._

What a coincidence. Brittany, Marley and the rest of the glee girls sang their cover of 'Tell Him' in a random class, during lunch that day. Everyone was there, even _Kurt_. Brittany was helping Marley get the courage to ask Jake to the Dance and it became somewhat a wake-up call for me. They finished their performance. Marley shouted Jake's name. _That made me chuckle. _She got on one knee and asked him to go to Sadie Hawkins with her. Finn then asked if there was anyone else who wanted to do the honour. _Now's my chance! _

"Uh-umm…" I got up and stood in front of Kurt. He was clearly not expecting that. He looked terrified and stunned. It felt like I made a mistake and very much wanted to just run out of the room and hide my face that instant. Unfortunately, my legs did not budge, I felt numb and I could not go anywhere else. I had no other choice but to be a man, or in this case, a _girl_ and ask Kurt to go the Dance with me…in front of the whole glee club. _Why did I choose this moment out of all places?_

The moment we locked eyes, I began speaking, "Kurt, will you be my date to the Dance?" He gasped. _Oh no, I ruined everything. I destroyed our friendship. This was a mistake. I'm going to get rejected, in front of everyone. I'm shaking. I have to stop shaking. _

Then… there was that voice. I stopped shaking. _Did he say_ - _did I hear correctly? _"What?" I asked, wanting him to repeat.

"I said yes, Sam." He smiled beautifully and blush a little when he said my name.

Saying that I was delighted would be an understatement. I was thrilled, surprised, ecstatic, overjoyed…and every other good feeling you can ever think of. I was grinning from ear to ear. Probably the best day of my life so far.

**Can I get more reviews? :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Sadie Hawkins

**Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites. I'll just cut to the chase, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Sadie Hawkins**

**(Kurt's pov)**

Sadie Hawkins Dance, I did not expect to be there. I was glad I didn't miss it though. The whole thing was similar to Prom but different in a sense that it was not nearing Spring break. Also, it was a Dance so technically there will be more dancing. The decorations looked amazing. Tina did a really good job with planning this event. It looked kind of like a Snow Ball with fake snow. The moment I walked in the room, I thought it looked absolutely breath-taking. However, that was not the ONLY beautiful sight that night. Someone really stand out from the crowd, not just due to his lemon bleached, blonde hair but also everything about him. It was his tux, how it fits so perfectly on his great body and his face, flawless and plus those full lips I would love to kiss again and again. "You look really handsome, Sam." I could not help but say it the second time that evening. When I picked him up at Rachel's house and I saw him open the door, I had said it the first time. "Thanks, Kurt. You do too." _Awe. _He was blushing… I gave him a reassuring smile. I knew he felt nervous, because I was the first guy he ever asked to be his date. He seemed to have relaxed a little after I smiled. That made me felt so special to him.

I took Sam's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, making the first move. My actions were quick but gentle. _Unchained Melody _was being sung by sophomores, Jake and Marley. I thought it was a great song for our first dance. Sam did not protest when I lead him in the slow dance. In fact, he looked very calm when we started dancing. Our hands fit perfectly together, and our bodies seemed so comfortable at each other's touch. It felt like we were meant to be. His left hand rested on my shoulder while my right hand was on his waist. I pulled him closer as the urge to feel his warmth taunted me. Our bodies swayed in unison following the same rhythm of the song. Half way through the dance our eyes met and it was like a split second when I saw the expression in Sam's eyes. It looked like a mixture of… lust, affection and joy. My breath hitched. _Could I have really seen that? It is hardly possible to know how someone feels by looking at their eyes, when you hardly know that person, right? _I was shocked, but it was comforting to know how Sam felt at that time because it made me believe that everything was real, not just a dream.

_**Oh my love  
My darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
As time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?**_

**(Sam's pov)**

If you were wondering what had happened after the other day when I asked Kurt to go the Dance and he said _yes, _I will admit that it felt like a dream come true, literally. But of course not all dreams happen exactly how you planned it. It could be worse than how you pictured it to be, BUT if you were lucky, it would be better.

*flashback*

I guess I was lucky. Kurt Hummel the boy of my dreams …kissed me in that classroom, where we were surrounded by the New Directions. It was our first kiss with each other. I was of course speechless. It was nothing like I imagined the kiss would be. It was a peck and I hardly noticed what had happened until I felt a tingling feeling on my lips when we parted. It was perfect. It was better than I imagined because it didn't matter how we kissed, the important thing was that he felt the same way about me as I felt about him. He confirmed it with a kiss and it was truly…magical.

*end of flashback*

_**I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love  
To me  
Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea  
To the sea  
To the open arms  
Of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for me.**_

I could not help but blush when he said I looked handsome. _If I'm handsome, then Kurt would be …what's more than handsome? _I managed to reply with a 'you do too'. _What Sam, is that the best you can do? _I thought to I could comment on how he looked, I felt him drag me to the dance floor or should I say to the middle of the room, near the stage. We began to slow danced. I felt a lot of emotion engulf me at once, but all of it was good. If only I could find the words to express them to Kurt right then and there. We were staring into each other's eyes. I felt him gasp. _What was he thinking? Could he read me, could he read my emotion?_ I gave him a small smile. He blushed and smiled back. _Wow. Was it telepathy?_

_**Oh my love  
My darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
And I know that time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love  
To me  
To…..  
Ooooooooooh.**_

I realised the song was ending soon and it was almost our cue to jump on stage and perform the next song, 'No Scrubs' by TLC.

"We're up next," I reminded Kurt.

I really did not want to ruin the moment. I didn't have a choice. One of the setbacks of being in glee club is that there is limited quality time for us to hang out with our dates during this kind of events. It was depressing at times but at least Kurt and I were both involved in the performance, so none of us had to stand or sit alone in the crowd. He gave me a nod and we untangled from each other. It was my turn to hold his hand and pull him up to the front of stage where people were slowly crowding to. It was as if they knew there was going to be a group of hot boys performing next on stage. _Hot boys…haha. Well, Kurt thinks I'm handsome so…_

We took our positions and the music started playing. The adrenaline rush immediately kicked in as we begin our choreography and I felt amazing. The group of us, Joe, Artie, Ryder, Kurt and I gave in our best throughout the whole song. I made sure to catch glimpses of Kurt's dance moves. I always thought he looked sexy when he danced. Especially when he did hip hop, it looked cute. Not really he's favourite style but he tries his best. He was graceful yet sharp in his movements, like a true dancer. And the little things that made the movements so…Kurt, never failed to make my stomach flip and my heart beat faster. He did a full spin and I could have sworn a wink was directed to me in that split second. I gasped and shortly after I felt my cheeks burn. I resumed my normal breathing but my mind was still on Kurt causing me to almost forget the next verse to the song. _Oh, the things he does to me especially in awkward moments, like this one._

**(Kurt's pov)**

It was the end of our performance, and Sam and I were walking off the stage. We did great and even though we had to sacrifice our bonding time on the dance floor, the crowd loved us. It was a great feeling to be on stage once in a while, especially when the person you like is performing with you.

Anyway, I decided we should go outside to the bleachers to talk, learn more about each other. It was not something he wanted to wait on either. Besides, it would be awkward for us if we stayed in with the group of people and keep quiet the whole time because we did not really know what to talk about. It was also too noisy to have a private conversation. We put down our drinks that Sam brought to me earlier and we left the room together.

*flashback*

"Alright guys, shows over, go back to your lunch breaks now," Finn announced, dismissing us from the short meeting. I had just kissed Sam on the lips and I did not think twice about my action. He did not looked too pissed about it though. In fact, he looked really happy and he was actually blushing. "So you really do like me?" I tried to clarify. He nodded shyly. I had to make sure because for a jock like him, I cannot afford to get heart broken and be made fun of by the whole school. Bullying was one of the possible consequences of being openly gay in this school and I try to stay out of it as much as possible.

"I'm glad that's cleared." I admitted.

"Me too… So…" He paused, not really sure of what to say next. A man of few words I see.

The rest of the New Directions except for me and Sam left the classroom. Clearly we had things to settle first and I wanted Sam to be comfortable before anything else to happen. The kiss was just to test the waters; you cannot blame me for that.

In that moment, I was willing to take control in the situation and be the one to make the decisions for us. It was all new to Sam, even though the truth was that a gay relationship was no different from a straight one, except for the plumbing. Of course that would be out of the question for now. We should take baby steps to make things work. I had to let Sam be the man he is later but for now. I was the one who should take charge since I have more, so called, experience. It was fair.

I told him how things could go on the day of Sadie Hawkins and made sure we have each other's number. I was going to pick him up since I knew very well where Rachel's house was, which was where he currently lived and I had a car, so it was more convenient for both of us. We didn't want to rush into things so by the time Sadie Hawkins came, we still had a lot of questions about each other.

*end of flashback*

We sat under the night sky at the bleachers. The atmosphere was quiet and peaceful unlike the one back inside. I was sure some people would have left the place and hooked up somewhere around the school. So, hopefully nobody would care if we were missing or came looking for us at the time.

"So, we're alone." I noted, stating the obvious, just trying to start a conversation.

Sam heaved a sigh of…relief? I made the right choice of bringing us out here. _*Imaginary fist pump* myself. _"Yeah, looks like we are." He smiled stealing a glance at me. Then, there was a minute of just silence, like we were both thinking.

"Kurt, what are we? I mean…are we together?" He asked, all of a sudden. _Yes! I want us to be together. Do you? _"I…Well, do you want us to be?" "Definitely." He grinned. I giggled. "What's so funny?" I stopped giggling. "Uhm, you look cute when you smile," I told him honestly, worried that I may have goven him the wrong idea. _I did not want him to think that I think he's a joke because he's not. _"Thanks, Kurt."

I placed my hand on his to show him I meant what I said and he consciously turned his hand, our fingers intertwined and we hold it there, in between us.

"You know, I've always wanted to call you my boyfriend. From the moment you told everyone that you were bi, last month, I thought I had a chance to be with you… I wouldn't have guessed that my dream would actually come true. I'm really happy for what has happened, Sam. Just…thought you should know."  
"I'm really glad you told me that. Honestly, the reason behind it was you. It was when I realised I had feelings for you that made me come out to everyone. I wanted people to know whatever decision I make in the future, one of which was to make you mine, should not change what they think of me."

"Are you afraid of what people might think of us?" I had to ask him that. It was only normal for him to feel that way. I would not be angry if choosing to be with me was not his choice but because he it was something he could not control. I believe in falling in love but not in fate. I was in fact the only gay guy who is not a transvestite, available. So, I might be the only option for Sam.

I truly did not expect his answer. "A little, but not as much that now I have you." I could not believe what he said.

"You really mean that?" "What can I do to make you believe me?" He asked.

"Kiss me," I suggested, after thinking for a second. Sam did not have to be asked twice, in a matter of seconds he leaned in towards me, lifted my chin slightly to get better access of my lips and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes shut and melted into the kiss. I felt a shiver down my spine when he move his hand across my jaw and cupped my face in it, pulling me closer.

Our lips were remained pressed for seconds. Then, Sam started moving his lips and deepened our kiss. I was almost breathless, and I could sense he was too. We split to catch a breath. I realised in that instant, our intertwined hands were no longer intertwined. His arms were grabbing me by the waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck. _When did that happen?_ That thought did not bother me anymore when our lips collided once more into a passionate and deeper kiss. Our lips made smacking sounds and broke the earlier silent atmosphere. It became a heated kiss when I let his tongue penetrate my mouth. Breathing became difficult through our noses. We were panting but neither of us wanted to break the kiss.

**(Sam's pov)**

Kurt tasted so great, so sweet. I could taste the traces of coffee and waffles in his mouth. _Was that his tea break? _I let out a moan.

"Sam…" His voice was hoarse, it sounded sexy. "Mmm…" I groaned. It meant to sound like a question but instead it was groan. _Wow, this is getting too hot. _"Sam, we should slow down." I could not process what Kurt was saying. It got forgotten while I continued to kiss him passionately.

"Eww! Gross!" That caught my attention. Both of us broke apart and looked for the source of that voice. _Kitty Wilde, the girl thinks she's the next Quinn Fabray, well the old, bitchier Quinn Fabray at least. _"What do you want Kitty?" "Isn't it obvious smart alec, I hate sinners like the two of you. You guys go around spreading your contagious G-diseases to the whole school with your disgusting lip-smacking, which is not to mention a big eyesore. Go to hell."

Kurt looked really angry. He stood up and attempted what seemed like he was about to do was murder Kitty. I managed to grab his arm trying to stop him from jumping on Kitty and ripping her head off. "We can't just let her say that to us Sam. I'm going to make you pay for what you said to us you little b-"

"Ahem!" _Puck?_

"Puck, what are you doing here dude?" I was not expecting to see my best friend come to the rescue. I was glad though, his sudden appearance helped me succeed in making Kurt stay put.

Puck chuckled, "I see you got your boy." _Oh yeah, I haven't updated him on that yet. _I blushed and looked at Kurt to see his reaction. His eyebrows shot up at the statement. I turned my gaze back to Puck and gave a little nod to confirm his observation. _Thank goodness for the dim lights, I was sure my lips were red and swollen. And my hair was probably a mess_. "Alright, it seems like Kitty owe you guys an apology." "What?" "Come on missy, you just made fun of my best bud and his boyfriend here, or at least do it for the Puckasaurus." "Fine, but I'm telling you Puck, it better be worth it." Puck smirked.

Kitty forced herself to look apologetic. "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean… to say those things to you." She heaved a sigh. "There, I did it. Can we just go now?" Kitty gave a death stare at me and Kurt as she stomped off.

"Great, see you guys later then." Puck waved us goodbye. "Thanks." I called out.

"Kurt, you alright?" "Yeah, I'm sorry I flipped out like that. The things she said was really harsh and…and-" "It's fine." I pulled him into a hug and willingly he buried his face in the curve of my neck. I closed my eyes and memorised the feeling of being so close to him. I loved how his body felt against mine, like a puzzle piece that fits perfectly. I missed his warmth breaths against my neck as he pulled away to speak. "So, I'm your boy huh?" _Those were Puck's words Kurt. _"It-" Kurt planted a kiss on my lips to shut me up.

Afterwards, he looked into my eyes and whispered seductively, "I like the sound of that." _Damn, did that turn me on…_

**I hope I didn't disappoint. Please review;) Tell me who you would like to see more of. Kitty/Puck/Brittany/Santana/none of them (just Kurt and Sam). Thanks:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Guys' night out

**Here's the next chapter guys...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Guys' night out**

**(Kurt's pov)**

I would not be sure if you would believe me when I say that I was going to hang out with Noah and Sam today after school. Well, sure you would. Sam and I were officially together, not according to Noah though. Sure enough he said that I was Sam's boy but it was the proposal that Sam made at the end of the Dance the other night, which made me Sam's boyfriend, officially. It was normal for boyfriends to spend time together. But it was not a norm for Noah to be joining us on the plan. He and I were not very close. Actually, we hated each other in sophomore year. I used to get bullied by him every single day of the year and he would always be the reason why I changed my clothes like a supermodel on a runway each day in school. His favourite hobby of dumping people into garbage bins for fun made me learn something about Noah.

He was a troubled kid. He had problems at home that involved being a responsible man without the help of a father to look up to. Dumping innocent people in the background were maybe something to vent his anger on. I don't blame him you know, for doing what he did to me. I understood where all the bad influence came from. It was the people he looked up to. They were famous successful people who had dropped out of high school. I mean, sure he dreamed big but sometimes that won't work for certain people. But it was good to see he worked hard to pass his geography test and managed to graduate in the end. I on the other hand, decided to repeat my senior year because I did not have a backup plan in case I did not get in to NYADA, which I didn't by the way. It was saddening to know that your dream had crashed when it was supposed to come true. Who am I kidding? I'm devastated, WAS devastated. Not anymore because now I have someone who cares about me and I care about him too. A lot. I think I love him. Sam, my Sam. He is just an amazing guy. If I had graduated, I don't think we will ever be together, like ever. Sure, if we were fated to be together….yah diyahda yahda and the destiny crap, but it would take a longer time. And I don't think I can live with that. Although, if I knew we were meant to be, I wouldn't mind waiting for him, even if takes forever.

Anyway, what mattered now was that Sam was mine. Very possessive of me but what can I do? At least one of my dreams had come true, might as well value and make the most of it.

Where was I before? Oh yeah, hanging out. Obviously it wasn't a date because Noah was around. _Oh my god,_ I just made it sound like he was the third wheel. He is not a third wheel, okay. Sam and I promised Noah that we were going to be (slightly) discrete. It was just a guys' night out. One of Sam's bright ideas. I love his ideas. He said that he wanted to spend time with Noah because Noah was going back to LA in a week and he wanted me to come along, chill with his best friend. How sweet.

Actually, I found out that Noah was the one who gave Sam advice on how to woo me. It was shocking but I thought Sam was cute to ask his best friend about it. I was blushing red when Sam told me about it. He was being so honest with me, it made me feel embarrassed and flattered, of course. How can someone so confident and sure of who he was, feel so lost when it comes to love. _Love? Did I say love? _I meant liking someone. I don't know if he loves me yet. Oh well, we only just started dating.

**(Sam's pov)**

Woah, I had no idea Kurt could play pool. It looked like he was better than me. No way.

There I was, hoping that he needed help in hitting the first ball. I wanted it to be a chance to be close to him. I thought it would help me you know, flirt. I guess my plan failed. _Damn. _But it was okay though. Watching him bend slightly getting the right elevation to hit the ball, was a great sight.

Kurt is perfect. There is other way to describe him. For a non-athletic guy, he was really fit. The way his biceps contract while he controlled the pool stick with his hands, shows how strong his arms were. I wanted to be wrapped up in those arms, so that I feel safe when I sleep at night. One day. One day it will happen. He had no idea how badly I want him to hold me. Make me feel loved. I did not know what took me so long for me to realise my feelings for him. If I were any slower, I would have lost him. I would have lost him to the world of musical theatre. In a way, I was glad he stayed one more year. Not that I didn't want him to pursue his dream, I do but at least now I can be a part of it. I want to give him all the support he needs. I will try to be the greatest boyfriend he ever had. _I wonder how many guys he had dated before me._

My breathed hitched when I hear Kurt call my name. "Yes..?" I looked at his face, seeing his cheeks turning pink.

"Dude, you were totally eye fucking him," I heard Puck snapping at me. Kurt giggled. _It sounds so adorable._

"S-sorry," I mumbled, taking my place at the edge of the pool table since it was my turn to play.

**(Puck's pov)**

"Dude, you were totally eye fucking him," I alerted Sam. He is so head over heels for Lady boy, I meant Kurt. Sam would kill me if I called his boy that. Bad habits are just hard to break. Kurt is my pal now. He and Sam are the oddest couple I have ever seen but hey, opposites do attract. No surprise there. Thanks to me, Sam finally looked happy. I could not stand watching my best friend so depressed when he and Brittany were together. I had always thought he cared too much about the high school food chain. I guess he'd change, for the better that is. Now, he doesn't care if people despised him for being openly gay or bi (not sure which). He doesn't care if he wasn't dating the most popular girl in school anymore. His reputation to be the top jock when he first came to McKinley had disintegrated all because he found Kurt attractive. I don't mind any of that, him liking guys. I also don't mind him throwing away his top jock title. He is a big boy. He can handle the hate by himself. I have nothing to worry about because I know what made a difference to him was that there was someone who really cared about him. For the first time in a long time, Sam was happy. And that made me happy.

**(Sam's pov) **

Kurt just told me about the first time he had a drink. When April Rhodes, Mr. Shue's first crush, asked him to because she said it would make him feel good about himself. He said that she asked him to drink one cup every morning. He didn't listen and drank the whole flask because he wanted to get all the courage he needed to be himself. He went to school drunk the next day. He made laugh so hard, when he described the part where he called Ms Pilsbury Bambi due to seeing how big her eyes were while looking at his state and how he told her that he had cried when the hunters in the movie shot her (Bambi's) mum, before barfing on her shoes.

I chuckled, thinking about how Ms. Pilsbury would have reacted.

"Well, that reminds me how innocent I once was. After that experience I never tried another drop of alcohol," he stated a matter-of-factly. I smiled, realizing how cute and naive he might have been. How much he might have grown. The Kurt now was definitely not as naïve. He seemed mature, confident and still cute. This Kurt is really hot, too I would say, not to state the obvious.

We finished playing the fifth game of pool and were headed off to McDonalds for a quick bite. Once we bought our food and found an unoccupied table at the corner, we settled ourselves down. Kurt asked to be excused and went to visit the gents, leaving me and Puck to chat.

"Just do it Sam," I was unexpectedly smacked on the shoulder by my best friend. I was confused.

"Do what?" I said in my usual monotone voice that I use when I was not catching up on something. "Ask him out." _I thought I already had. _"I did," I simply replied, like it was the most obvious thing.  
"I mean on a date dude, a proper date… The faster you do that, the faster you get into his pants." I froze. "Come on Sam, don't act like you don't want that... Cause it's quite… OBVIOUS." _Note the emphasis. _"Oh shit!" Just in time too, Kurt was making his way back to our table. I had a hard on just by thinking about him. What would he think of me? I didn't want to jump on his bones…Maybe I did but, it was Puck's fault it happened. _Argh…I need to hide it. _"Sam, what's wrong?" Kurt asked with concern flashed on his face. I turned to Puck, seeing him smirking at me. "Uh, I'm just really, really hungry, Kurt," I forced a smile.

"Oh, why did you wait for me then? You should have started without me." "Hehhe. Well, you're here now. Let's just sit down and eat," I said nervously, hoping that he would quickly sit down and not notice that I have a boner.

Kurt nodded, sitting down on the empty chair directly opposite me. I started eating, gobbling down my food. I had to keep up with the lie right. I had to pretend to be really hungry.

Puck was absolutely quiet. He knew that if he said something to make things worse for me, I'd kill him. Not literally of course. I could still feel him smirking at me from my right side. _Jerk. _I knew he was only joking, though I had already planned to get back on him later. _Just you wait._

I tried to think of something else to talk about to make me forget about the uncomfortable feeling in my pants. I decided to ask, "just curious, how many guys have you dated Kurt? I thought I should know." I had to know. I wanted to make sure I was better than any of them. I wanted to be a better boyfriend for Kurt. I don't want to lose him, in case any of them wants to snatch Kurt away from me.

He took a while to answer. He fidgeted with the hem of his long sleeves before looking at me in the eye and answered, "you're actually the first guy to ask me out."

"Oh." I nodded. _That's cool. I guess I don't have to worry about competing then. _But then I realized one thing. That meant…he was a virgin.

Puck cleared his throat. I totally forgot he was sitting there next to me. I looked at him. "How about Brittany? Well, she's not a guy but you dated her once." _Wait, Brittany. As in my ex-girlfriend, Brittany? _"Brittany?" I blurted, not believing what I just heard.

"I mean sure, we were together for a few days. But I don't think that counts." "What do you mean?" I wanted him to explain. "The only reason I agreed to be with her was to make my dad proud of me for being a normal teenage boy who had a hot girlfriend to make out with. We broke up after three days." _Oh hey, my boner's gone. _The thought of Kurt and Brittany making out was making me feel…weird. I think I was kind of jealous. I wanted to be the one making Kurt's dad proud of him. I wanted to be the _hot boyfriend who make out with him _whenever he wants to. _I sound like a whining puppy._

"I am honored to be your first boyfriend, Kurt." I smiled at him, making him smile and blush slightly. Again, I remembered that Puck was there with us. If only we were on a date, I would have kissed Kurt's lips across the table. Next time it would be perfect. I told myself.

**Care to share what you think of this chapter? ;D**


	7. Chapter 7: Misundertsood

**New Directions has a reunion and the seniors plus graduates meet up as promised...**

**Chapter 7: Misunderstood**

**(Mercedez's pov)**

"Hey Bunny, where are you?" I heard Kurt's high pitched voice through my phone. I was on my way to McKinley when he called to ask me when I was reaching.

He couldn't wait for me to be there I bet. I smiled to myself. I was already pulling up at the school car park and walking my way inside the building.

The plan was for all the graduates to come back to McKinley. All of us wanted to be home for the holidays. We missed each so much and it was a great idea for Finn to bring us back to help out with Glee. We learnt from him that the juniors and sophomores were not so cooperative. It wasn't a surprise considering I was once a rebellious kid. I was stubborn and quite lazy most of the time. But I've changed a lot since and glee has thought me to be mature and learn to make right decisions when put in a tough situation. The phrase Hell to the No, haha, was my favourite thing to say when I'm asked to do something I don't want to. I guess I was more of a diva, but working hard in order to get the respect I deserve, is way better. It was because of glee and the people I met in McKinley that I'm a better person now.

"I'm on the road. Why are you so worried? Awe… Kurt… Are you afraid I might turn back and leave Ohio before you even get to see me?" "What, no... I mean yes! I miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come. That's why I'm calling you right now. Just wanted to make sure you're on your way."

"For you, I'll definitely be there. You know that right?...Alright I'm driving, so see you in a few, okay? Love ya."

"Alright Mercedez, bye."

I chuckled after ending the phone call with Kurt. Little did he know that I was already walking towards the school's auditorium where everyone was supposed to meet.

"Hey, I missed all of you guys." I hugged each and every one there, the people from glee that I know. The juniors and sophomore weren't around, it was just the old New Direction present. _Weird. Where is Kurt?... And Sam? He's missing too. _I got no clue about Sam but I knew Kurt was in school. He called me to ask if I was on my way. Why wasn't HE here?

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" I asked my friends. There were whispers and questions thrown around the room. Finally someone answered, it was Santana. "He's probably still in the choir room, doing god knows what with his new boy toy." "What?" "Just check the choir room, Mercedez."

I rolled my eyes, and strutted towards the choir room. I heard Kurt's voice. I think he was walking out of the choir room so I hide at the door so I could surprise him when he walked out. I smirked thinking about my evil plan. Kurt hates surprises.

"Wait, Kurt." There was someone else in the room. Kurt's 'boy toy'?

"Yes, Sam?" I heard a gasp. Or was it me who gasped? It was both me and Kurt who did. Sam? As in my ex-boyfriend, Sam? Was he who Santana was referring to? I had to find out if it was really him. So I turned the corner and stepped into the choir room to find that my predictions were correct. Unfortunately for me, I had to see that my best friend lip locking with my ex-boyfriend, hands wrapped around each other. The gap between their bodies seemed to be non-existent because of how close they were. I guess they were really dating. I couldn't believe it, none of them had the decency to tell me. I had to find out about it myself.

I was just standing there, surprised. How ironic, I was going to surprise Kurt, but he surprised me instead. I did not know what to do. By right, I should leave the room. I should not be watching my best friend's PDA, but it was too much of a shock to me that I could not do anything but stand there with my mouth wide open. I did not understand why they had to hide it from me. Kurt's my best friend. He used to tell me everything. Could it be that the reason he didn't tell me was because Sam is my ex? How selfish of him to only think about himself. I feel…betrayed.

**(Sam's pov) **

"So what'd she say? Is she coming?" Kurt tucked his phone into his pants pocket and looked at me with no expression showing off his face. He was making me nervous.

"She said that she was still driving and is on her way…Looks like it's happening. You sure you want to do this, if not I can tell her myself. If it makes you feel better, Sam."

"No. No, Kurt. It's fine, I'll do it. I think it would be better if she hears it from me because I was the one who wants us to be together."

"That's not true…"

I grinned. "Okay fine, but I didn't know you liked me before, that makes it one of us. Anyway, I asked you out. That means it was my decision so I should tell Mercedes because you were not aware that I was going to ask you out."

"Okay then, you tell her." Kurt nodded.

"Great, okay." I smirked. Kurt looked so adorable. I just wanted to kiss him at that point. I thought maybe I should. But then, I thought that maybe he didn't want me to. So I didn't. Until he turned around and walked slowly towards the door, I had to.

"Wait, Kurt." I pulled his arm making sure I wasn't hurting him and then turning him so he faced me. I grabbed his cheek and crashed our lips together. He gasped, but slowly giving in to the kiss. I let him relax before moving my lips. We kissed with more passion and our arms slid across each other's body, pulling each other closer. Just when I thought I did the right thing to be kissing him now, my brain played with me. I opened my eyes to look at the angel in front of me, but my eyes caught another figure that was standing at the entrance of the choir room. _No. This was not supposed to happen. I was going to tell her. I did not expect that to happen instead. _

I pulled away and Kurt looked at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Mercedez," I managed to yelp. Kurt fixed his eyes on his best friend who was just standing still, mouth hanging open, probably shocked. _Hell, she looks like she saw a ghost. _Shocked by the fact that I was gay or because I didn't tell her that I was dating her best friend, plus we used to date. I hope it's the first option, it seemed easier to explain. A million phrases came into my head but I did not manage to say what I should say to her. Kurt respectfully kept quiet after our agreement for letting me inform then news to Mercedez.

A minute of awkward silence passed and finally, someone spoke up. Unfortunately, it was Mercedez who broke the silence. "Well, don't just stand there guys. Everyone's waiting." She then left. Something about what she said was soothing, made me think that she was okay with me and Kurt being together. I wish it was just that, but her expressionless face kicked me off the hope that I had. Kurt and I shared a silent agreement as we proceed to the auditorium. "Do you think …?" Kurt tried to ask me. I knew what he was referring to and simply said, "I don't know."

**Awkward...**

**Do you guys think that Mercedez was angry or does she have no problems with Sam and Kurt being together? **


	8. Chapter 8: Let me kiss you

**New chappy guys. So this chapter will be in Kurt's point of view. Read and enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in the story.**

**The song used is Kiss You by One Direction.**

**Chapter 8: Let me kiss you**

**(Kurt's pov throughout the whole chapter)**

Everyone was gathered in the auditorium, including Mr. Shue.

The seniors had prepared a number for the occasion and were on standby on stage while the graduates took their seats occupying only the first two rows, to get a better view.

I was getting nervous. Mercedez haven't said a word to me or Sam since she saw us in the choir room. She kept looking at everyone else in the room, probably trying to figure out who from the graduates knew about us. So far, only Puck knew because Sam told him everything. Well, Mercedez is my best friend and yet I haven't told her. It was not my position to. I did not want to do something without knowing if Sam was comfortable with it. Mercedez used to love Sam, maybe she still did. If she found out from me, she might think Sam doesn't trust her enough. I felt guilty about it. About not telling her. I kept quiet, not wanting to say anything wrong. The band started playing. We began our performance of our rendition of "Homeward Bound", reminding the graduates that they had left Ohio to fulfil their dreams and now they were back to where they belonged. We were a family again. Of course, the juniors were a part of the new family.

Still, it was not the same without the original members of the New Directions.

After the short welcome home song, we gathered for a big group hug and left the school together.

We were on our way to Rachel's house because the little party was going to be held there. Her house was the biggest and plus her dads were on a vacation.

The moment we arrived, everyone separated into smaller groups. I was on Sam's side the whole time we were there. I wasn't sure how things would work out. Besides, Sam seemed calm and it made me calm too. I had no idea why I was acting so agitated. I held on to his hand, seeking for assurance. Excuse me for being too clingy, I don't want to be a clingy boyfriend or anything. Though, I was not sure how to be a clingy boyfriend. We're 'together', aren't you supposed to BE together? Due to my lack of experience, I don't know what it means really.

People talked about being in a relationship were something natural. Like everything you do comes naturally, where your partner was your other half that fits perfectly, when you were together. It certainly did not feel that way at the moment. I was feeling…uncomfortable, insecure and many other things.

_What if Sam was not my other half? What if we were not meant to be? Maybe it was just a crush that was reciprocated between me and him. _Those thoughts ran through my mind like being hit by a bullet train. It suddenly hit me and now I had doubts about our relationship and we haven't even started. Unconsciously, my grip on Sam's hand became tighter. He was talking to…Mercedez. _Wait, when did he pull me towards her? Or when did she come to us?_

I heard her saying, "It is about time you told me in person Sam. I was thinking of kicking Kurt's ass for not telling me about the two of you on the first day." _Huh?! "_Wait, Mercedez you knew?" I asked curious when she said _in person. _"Honey, it was all over twitter and Sam's status, 'In a relationship with my knight in shining armour, Kurt Hummel' was a .Clue. "But…at the choir room…you…saw us kissing…and then your reaction was like…After that…Sam you were like…shocked-"

_Ladies and gentlemen, this is ME, freaking out. It was embarrassing but I was literally . Should I be angry? Should I be glad? I don't know._

"Kurt, you okay?" I shut my mouth, taking a deep breath and then exhaled loudly.

"Oh, yes Sam. I feel so much better. Thanks." I gave a crooked smile. I WAS feeling better, knowing that there was no point worrying. I felt relieved.

"No problem," he said, while wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him.

I could not believe I over reacted, maybe I could believe, just a little. I mentally slapped my-self in the face. Sam could not know I doubted our relationship. It was sweet of him to post it on facebook, and telling the whole world about us on twitter. All of that while I was busy worrying about Mercedez and forgetting about social networking. I mean I'm not much of a fan of facebook. I should have checked though.

"Come on you two, give me a hug," Mercedez exclaimed. It was good to see her happy for us. Sam and I pulled her into each of our arms, squeezing her into a small group hug before letting go.

She left us to go talk to Mike, Artie, and Tina who were sitting around on the floor. Rachel, Finn, Noah, Quinn and Joe were on the couches having a chat. Santana and Brittany were busy snogging at the corner of the room while everybody else ignored them.

"It's kinda quiet in here," I commented.

"Let's go sing a song."

I grinned. "Let's." Sam smiled and pulled me to the mini stage, immediately scanning through Rachel's ipod that was conveniently lying around for anyone's reach.

"I know the perfect song," he exclaimed, while connecting the ipod to the speakers.

I took the pink sequined microphone from the mic. stand while Sam took the other. The introduction of the music played and almost instantly it caught everyone's attention. They looked at the both of us on stage. With smiles on their faces, they cheered and screamed words of encouragement to get us piped up. I let Sam sing first.

**_(Sam)  
Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah_**

He did his little body wave, causing me to abrupt in a short giggle, giving me a few seconds to take a deep breath before taking on the next verse.

**_(Kurt)  
Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah_**

I gave him a wink at the first line, making him smirk and shake his head.

(Sam)  
And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

He took a step closer to me and placed his hand on my left cheek slightly caressing while he sang the next verse. Our faces only inches apart, separated by the microphone he was holding. My cheeks felt warm, maybe it was probably crimson from the way he touched my face, but I couldn't take my eyes off his. I heard someone saying 'kiss' from the 'audience'. He broke his gaze as he belted the next line with much energy, after letting go of me. **_  
Yeah, so tell me boy if every time we…_**

I snapped back to reality and continued with him.**_  
(Both)  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush_**

**_(Everyone)_**

**_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

At this point Sam and I were waving our hands in the air while jumping around, making everyone else in the room do the same. _This is what I call a party. Haha. _I mean we were all having so much fun, nobody realised that Brittany and Santana had left. It was only after the party that we found out they were had sex in the guest room while we were partying downstairs.

**_(Both)  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home_**

**_(Everyone)_**

**_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

(Sam)  
And let me kiss you

Sam, by then he was doing some twisting movements with his hips making me get into a trance.

Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah

And then on the next verse, he used his finger asking me to move closer to him in a seductively manner. _Damn, what he does to me. In front of all those people._

(Kurt)  
Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah

(Sam)  
And if you,  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me boy if every time we

(Both)  
To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush

**_(Everyone)  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_(Both)  
If you don't wanna take it slow (c'mon)  
And you just wanna take me home_**

**_(Everyone)  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

(Kurt)  
And let me kiss you…

I smirked at Sam, echoing the same phrase a couple of times. I stayed put at where I was standing which was a metre away from him. He knew I was teasing him, he blushed. Well, he chose the song. I was not complaining. In fact, I loved it.

It explains how I feel about him. How I feel like kissing him every time he looked at me, each time he blushed, when he looked me in the eye. Like, exactly at that moment…

So I did. I pulled him to me and pressed my lips against his. I held him close, holding on to him by the nape of his neck. Immediately he responded.

The kiss was a passionate one, but maintained as a dance just between our lips. His hand rested on my waist unconsciously.

I pulled us apart. His lips were now red and full. His eyes were shimmering with lust.

We both smiled sweetly at each other and he continued his part after the short pause.

**_(Audience)  
C'mon  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na_**

(Sam)

**_Yeah, so tell me, boy, if every time we_**

(Both)

**_To-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush_**

**_(Everyone)  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_(Both)  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home_**

**_(Everyone)_**

**_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

(Kurt, Sam backup)

**_Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of ru-u-ush_**

**_(Everyone)  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_(Sam, Kurt backup)  
If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home_**

**_(Everyone)  
Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

(Kurt)  
And let me kiss you

After that kiss in the middle of the song, we stopped the flirting. I remembered that we were supposed to be entertaining our friends.

Who would want to watch just two boys on stage ogling each other and then make out throughout the whole performance right?

_Pretty much everyone I bet. _I would rather have some privacy with Sam if we could. So, that night when I sent Sam home, I walked him up to his door and asked him out on a date. I think he expected himself to be the one asking. Well, I asked first so…

"Friday night is perfect, Kurt." "Great, I'll see you in school tomorrow." "Okay," he replied, showing me his cheeky smile. I smiled at how endearing he looked. He brought me closer into a kiss. We waved goodbye as I got into my car and drove home with a smile still on my face.


	9. Chapter 9: Brother vs bro

**Chapter 9: Brother vs Bro**

**(Sam's pov)**  
This week has been hectic. With Sectionals just around the corner, we only got 2 weeks left to prepare. I feel really exhausted. The sophomores are not making things easier by being uncooperative and having problems with getting along with each other, it was giving me a headache. Being the new captain of glee club was really a big responsibility. I don't understand why I wanted to commit to it after realising how much coping I need to deal with. I have to juggle my studies, my leadership roles in football AND glee club, at the same time making my man happy. Sigh, he's the only thing I don't mind committing myself to. Well, it's hard to do everything at the same time. It's only the beginning of the year and I already need a break.

I mean having Finn around was helping a little. He was in charge while Mr. Shue left us for a 3 months teaching contract in another state. At least I had a bro around to talk to when I'm having too much on my plate, who, in the moment was not so much of a bro since, he's technically my teacher.  
I can't help feel like he's pressuring me. Still feels weird referring him as a teacher though, he's like what, a year older than me?

The thought of him being the step brother of my boyfriend DID bother me at first. He may be being a little protective of Kurt sometimes. Other than Puck, Finn was closest to me like a brother. I guess the fact that I was hitting on my best friend's brother never crossed my mind until we became official. So that leads me to my situation right now.

Finn was making a point about, how trusting each other in a team is important. I wasn't blind to not realise that he kept eyeing me and Kurt from where he was standing while he was talking. I thought it wasn't intentional or something, not on purpose.  
Turns out, I was wrong.  
It seemed like Finn had a problem with me dating his step brother, or specifically, me liking another boy. It was a surprise at first, I mean I get that Finn used to have a problem with Kurt when he had a crush on him once. He got angry and used a bad word to describe the things Kurt had used to decorate their room. Fortunately, they resolved that. But this is different. I may be bi or gay, but I won't like Finn that way. Well, for one…cause he's my bro and second, it would be a torture to like someone who can't like you back in that way….Besides, I have Kurt.

So back to the problem, Kurt and I were spending time together at the Hudson-Hummel house that afternoon and we were in Kurt's bedroom, which thank god, not a shared bedroom with Finn.  
Finn and the parents were downstairs in the living room, probably watching a movie. It was after dinner and Kurt had asked me to stay for a while, to work on our duet number for this week's glee lesson. But it wasn't like a difficult thing to choose a song we both would agree with. So why work on the duet straight away right? *smirk*

"Mmm, Kurt," a moan escaped my mouth.  
"You like that, Sam?" Kurt asked, seductively. "Yea," I said, sounding a little breathless. Kurt latched his lips onto my neck and continued to kiss down my collar bone. I needed to taste his lips. Naturally, I pulled his face towards me and kissed him on the mouth. He allowed my tongue into his mouth and he sucked on it, causing me to let out another moan I failed to hold in.

I thought I shouldn't make too much noise since Burt and Carol might hear us from downstairs. Yeah, they're watching a movie, and...they were not anywhere near Kurt's room but still, it was risky to be making out while they were around, considering Burt was the most protective father I've ever met. Have I told you he had a shotgun kept somewhere in the house. Kurt told me it wasn't real, but I'm not gonna take that information lightly. That man scares me.  
The first time I was invited over to the Hudson-Hummel's was one of the most terrifying experiences I had with parents since meeting Brittany's.  
Anyway, back to Kurt's lips, and kissing his mouth.

I noticed how sexy my boyfriend looked. I mean, he's always been sexy which explains why I couldn't take my eyes off him. But right now, the way he was hovering on top of me, using his strong arms to hold himself up so that he doesn't put any weight on me, it was REALLY sexy. I groaned at the lack of friction I've gotten from the handsome boy. With only one intention in mind, I quickly changed the position of my foot and my elbow on the bed and flipped us over, now straddling his thighs.

He chuckled at my actions.

God, I love his laugh. Wanting to hear more of it, I decided to tickle his sides. He laughed even more and said my name while he did so, "S..he..ham." I giggled, "yes, Kurt." By that time, I felt myself grinning like an idiot. Kurt looked so happy, and I made him feel that way, it felt nice. I couldn't believe he was mine. I know he was, but it became real the more I touched him. The more hugged and kissed him, it felt more real every day. Seeing him smile makes my insides do backflips.

I bent forward, catching his lips in mine, and then working on a deep and passionate kiss with my handsome and sexy boyfriend.

**(Kurt's pov)**

I laughed out loud the moment I felt Sam's long fingers tickling me on my sides. It felt very ticklish but still bearable. I had to make him stop, "Saaam," I laughed, grabbing his hands in mine so that he'll stop the 'torture'. I can't help it, I'm such a tease. He must have realized that I didn't even try to give him any release when he needed it earlier. So, he wants to 'punish' me for doing so. He's such a silly boy.

I smiled up at him, smirking a little when I grabbed his hands to stop him from tickling me harder. I guess he didn't mind, because the next moment we were kissing again but this time, with more lust. He put more weight on me. I could immediately feel his hard on against my thigh.  
Things were heating up quickly and there were suddenly more groping. I placed my hand under his shirt and gently ran my fingers across his abs. Damn, he was perfect. How did I get so lucky?  
I blushed when I felt him grab my left leg so that it wrapped around his own, causing more friction between our lower regions. It felt so good. I groaned at his attempt to lift my tucked in shirt.  
Finally he succeeded to lift my shirt up my torso slightly. His hand caressed that area. He rubbed my skin, giving me goose-bumps. He was giving me pleasure and the bottom of my stomach started to churn in excitement.

I was startled by a turn of events. One moment it was perfect, the next moment I heard my step-brother's voice causing me to choke on a moan.

"The hell! Dude, seriously?"  
I rolled my eyes, at how whiny Finn sounded.  
I sat up, pulling my shirt down to cover up my exposed tummy as Sam rolled off me then sitting up on the edge of the bed, looking disappointed.

'Why now? Why Finn, why do you have to ruin everything for me?' I thought to myself.  
"Go away, Finn," I growled.  
"Don't, Kurt." Finn glared at me.

'What?' I've never heard Finn talk to me that way, since...since that night about 2 years ago. When he used the 'f' word. I stared at him, speechless.

**(Sam's pov)**  
I sat at the edge of Kurt's bed, feeling so pissed off. One, because Finn interrupted me and Kurt. Two, the way Finn was talking to Kurt was, making me uncomfortable. Like, where do I stand in this war between siblings.? Am I allowed to say something or...? I kept quiet. I kept quiet as I ran a hand through my messy hair, wishing that I could just run away from that room.

'No, but I was more involved in this than anyone else in the room, I should take responsibility for my actions'

I was about to talk to Finn but he cut me off before any whole word came out of my mouth. "Dude, he's my brother. That is just...wrong. God, I can't believe I walked in on that. Argh, THIS is fucked up."

"What are you talking about, Finn?" I asked annoyed, having a rough idea what his reaction was due to. "He's my brother." "I get that point already duded, but WHAT really...are you freaking out about exactly?"

"The fact that you're gay. You've been gay all this time. And even though you came out like this year, doesn't change the fact that we've had sleepovers and camps together. We slept in the same tent, dude. You could have jumped me or something... You even told the whole school, before your own buddy found out. How do you think that makes me feel?"

'Shit, he was more angry with me than he was with Kurt.'

"What do you expect me to do? You were in army, or you were SUPPOSED to be in army." I mumbled the last part.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, okay. I just... don't understand why you're reacting this way."

**(General pov)**  
"Guys, please stop fighting. Dad and Carol might hear us," Kurt begged.

He sounded helpless and quite frustrated. How would you feel if suddenly your step- brother has a problem with your boyfriend being gay when, last time you checked, you were gay too. What does it say about what your step- brother secretly thinks of you?

"Oh yea, you wouldn't want Burt to hear us, would you Kurt? If only he knows that you two are fucking each other while he's in the living room thinking that your boyfriend can be trusted, keeping in mind that you guys were supposed to be preparing for a 'glee assignment' together?" Finn said making air quotations to sound a little sarcastic.

"Is that true, Kurt?!"

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed when he found his dad and Carol now standing outside his room, while Finn moved aside to show their presence.  
They must have heard Finn and Sam shouting earlier, but none of the boys had any idea how much the adults had heard.

"Well?" Burt pressed on, hoping what Finn said was just bull-crap. He eyed Sam for a second to see the boy wincing slightly, afraid of the man's stern tone. "It's not true, dad," Kurt tried to stir his dad away from getting mad at Sam.

"Sam, I think you should go." Burt suggested.  
"Kurt will send you home." Sam obeyed, immediately picking up his bag and excusing himself out of the Hudson-Hummel's house and then waited outside Kurt's car.

"I'm pretty sure they were going to, Burt. I totally caught them. Look at their clothes, they're all crumpled and out of place," Finn explained after they heard the front door shut, indicating Sam had left and it was now going to be a family conversation.

"Finn, stop it! Dad, you have to believe me, Sam and I, we were just kissing." Kurt said, not lying yet not telling his dad the whole truth.

Burt heaved a sigh. He wasn't going to scold any of his kids because he thought they were old enough to settle things themselves. "Carol and I are going to continue with the movie. Kurt, go send Sam home. Finn and you will talk, later. There is no point talking right now because clearly, you guys are going to kill each other if we continue with this." He then left.

Carol, who had been quiet the whole time, finally spoke showing her motherly side, "Finn, honey, if you have a problem with your brother dating Sam, maybe you guys could sit down and talk, nicely." She gave a sympathetic smile and left to join Burt in the living room.


	10. Chapter 10: Truth be told

**Chapter 10: Truth be told**

**(General pov)**

Kurt's mind was playing the conversation he had with Finn during breakfast that morning.

He parked his car while waiting another five minutes before he saw Sam locking the front door as he left the Berry's house. Sam opened the car door and took the shotgun seat. They greeted each other good morning as Sam gave Kurt a short, sweet kiss then, buckling up in his seat. His heart swelling, as he thought how lucky he was to have a boyfriend like Kurt who would wake up earlier just give him a ride to school.

"Morning," Sam said cheerfully. "Morning, Sam." They stayed in silence for a good ten minutes of their journey to school. Neither of them wanted to bring up the incident that happened the other night.

It was only during their lunch break that Kurt brought it up. They both were sitting on the bench where the rest of the New Directions ate their lunch. They sat beside each other at the end of the bench so they could have some sort of a private conversation with each other. Everyone else was too busy talking about costumes designs for sectionals. Well, Tina was talking while the rest either listened or was not paying much attention to the costume-in-charge.

"I'm sorry about last night," Kurt apologized lazily. He knew that it wasn't his fault that Finn caught them making out in HIS room. He could have knocked instead of budging in like that, but NO he just pushed open the door and shouted at them, like… like he had meant to do it. It was like he wanted to catch them making out so that he could shout at them.

"Me too. If I hadn't lost myself over you and had better self-control, we would have been practicing our number for glee." Sam tried to admit, suddenly feeling guilty. He mentally scolded himself for being a normal teenager with raging hormones.

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to touch your super-hot abs," Kurt whispered. Sam chuckled and blushed a little at Kurt's confession. "You think my abs is hot?"

Smiling sweetly, Kurt replied, "Yes…Um, since we're together, do I get to be the only one to touch them?" Sounding innocent but with selfish intentions.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, sounding almost shocked. But he knew he was only playing with Kurt. He thought it was cute that Kurt was worried about something like that.

Kurt frowned. Of course he was serious. He wouldn't want anyone else touching his boyfriend because he's abs were so amazing.

He's not the jealous type, but who would have known. When it comes to Sam, the guy who he had a crush on since junior year, he might become as protective as a mother hen. Not that he is, because he is not. Hence, he had to admit that he was not at all worried that someone might steal his boyfriend away. He was new to the experience so he had no idea how it works.

He didn't want to be clingy but at the same time, he wanted Sam to know that he liked and cared about him. For all he knows, Sam might be having a phase. No matter how broken his heart would be, he wanted Sam to be happy. If Sam would leave him for a girl or even another guy, he would let it happen. He would understand if he was just an experiment for Sam because at least he could enjoy it while it lasted. To him, Sam linking him was too good to be true.

"Hey, relax. Of course you'll be the only one to touch my fabulous abs. You don't have to worry about a thing Kurt." Sam winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, then smiling at Sam's attempt to flirt despite thinking that Sam had sounded quite over himself.

"So…did you talk to Finn?" Sam asked, taking their conversation back on track.

Kurt heaved a sigh of…resentment?

"Yea, I did, today before I left the house. I…It's so frustrating, Sam. I don't know what is he's problem. He doesn't want to talk to me. All he said was that I turned you gay and then he said that I MADE you go to bed with me." Kurt was close to tears at the thought of how much hate Finn showed in his eyes while saying all those things to him.

Despite his emotions, he managed to keep his voice low because he didn't want any of the glee club members to know that Finn and he weren't in good terms.

**(Kurt's pov) **

After Finn came back from New York and met Rachel, he seemed so angry all the time. I don't understand why he's acting that way. The way he treats me now is so unlike him. I don't recognise my brother anymore and it has been so difficult to get him to talk to me.

I know for a fact that he was hiding something from me and I was going to find out.

If only he was telling me what's been bothering him…

Sam looked concerned. He scooted closer to my side and I was immediately wrapped up in his arm while still in our seats sitting side by side. Although the position was not as comfortable, I managed to rest my head on his shoulder as I wound my arms around his slender waist.

"Hey, don't listen to him. I promise you that you didn't turn me gay or lure me to sleep with you or anything like that, okay." He chuckled a little, probably because the idea seemed stupid to him.

Well, I hope so. I hope I didn't make Sam attracted to me because I flirted with him before we dated a couple of times.

Also, I don't want to SEEM or BE predatory to anyone, especially to my own step-brother. What happened two years ago was a big mistake with Finn and I have NO intentions of making the same mistake again. But, that was not exactly my main concern.

"It's not that. I just…I don't know who Finn is anymore. Ever since he came back to Lima, he's been acting…distant. We don't even talk like we used to. Every time I try talking to him, he gives me one word answers. I think he hates me."

"Look at me," Sam nudged me by the chin. I did as he told me and looked into his eyes. I didn't realize that I was crying until Sam rubbed his thumb across my cheek, wiping a tear away.

I smiled when he leaned in to kiss me on the lips. I opened my eyes, which I didn't know I had closed, the moment he pulled away to say something.

"Why not, you let me talk to Finn? Find out what's wrong with him." I shook my head yes. I really wanted to be able to talk to my step brother again. No matter how bad he treated me, I had a feeling it was due to something sensitive that made him snap at me like that.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Speak of the devil.

"Hey Finn, what are you doing here, the teacher's lounge too 'ancient' for you?" The big group chuckled at Kitty's remark.

"Hahah, very funny," Finn shot back. _Someone's in a bad mood_.

He gave me and Sam a side glance, scowling slightly. I pouted. I felt Sam squeezing my shoulder, trying to give me some support.

"I'm fine." I forced a smile.

"It's Friday, I know we have glee practice until five today, but since tomorrow is a weekend, I've decided that we could extend our rehearsal 'til 8. Sectionals are just next week guys and we haven't finished our choreography."

"What, come on Finn. Some of us already have plans." An echo of Yeses came from most of us, even Sam and I. We were quite stumped about the news.

Our date was tonight. I was actually looking forward to it and now it has to be cancelled or postponed.

**(Sam's pov)**

Well, that's unexpected. Mr. Shue never extended glee practices on Fridays, simply because it's 'Friday night'.

Looks like he's made up his mind, Finn had that stern look on his face and totally ignoring everyone's protest. A smirk plastered on his face, he walked away, probably going to the teachers' lounge.

I kissed Kurt on the cheek and got up from my seat. I still had fifteen minutes before lunch was over to talk to Finn. The faster I talk to him, the faster I can find a way to make my Kurt happy again.

"Finn, wait up," I shouted, catching Finn in the hallways. A couple of students were lingering around, minding their own business.

"Sam?"

I stood in front of the taller boy. Suddenly feeling intimidated, I breathed in deeply and said, "we need to talk."

"What is it?" Clearly he didn't like the idea.

* * *

"…and-a-1, and-a-2. Come on guys, we have to make this perfect. The Warblers are doing more choreography this year so that means, we have to step up our game to beat them for sectionals... Mike, can you take over for me? Thanks." Finn seemed to need a break. He asked Mike to take over running through the steps with us.

Oh wait, he's not resting. Instead, he asked me to go over there to him, and he asked Kurt as well. I wonder if this is about the talk we had earlier.

Kurt and I sneaked ourselves out of the group and went over to Finn. I had no idea what Finn was going to say to us.

"I'm sorry about last night…"

_I was not expecting that at all. _I was kind of expecting the don't-tell-anybody speech because he was not coping well with his own problem, don't want the whole school to know.

He told me what happened in New York, during our talk. The real reason he was getting angry and frustrated was because he and Rachel had broken up after he visited her in New York. He told me that Rachel had cheated on him. Long story short, the thing with Rachel had made him reluctant to trust me with Kurt. He was also worried that since I had sort of kept a secret about myself from him, then he had no reason to believe that I was into dudes.

"I didn't mean to say that I thought you were hiding about yourself Sam. I mean I understand that it took time for you to figure out about your sexuality because we're still young. I wasn't thinking when I acted like that in front of mum and Burt, and how bad I made you guys look at that point in time…. And Kurt, I didn't mean to accuse you of turning Sam… gay. I know that's like, stupid and impossible. Now that I think of it, I must have hurt you real bad with what I said to you, Kurt. I was out of line and I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me, guys?" Finn sounded genuinely sorry about what he did.

I couldn't blame the guy after knowing the truth of what happened between him and Rachel. They were the most loving couple I have ever seen, but without a doubt, the most complicated. It was most probably due to the long distance thing. I can't believe Rachel would do that to Finn. There sure has to be something I don't know. Well, anyway it's not really my business to know. Whatever it is, Finn deserved enough crap and I was willing to forgive him for his mistake.

"Finn, dude, it's okay. We understand that you've been through quite a lot these past few months. You didn't mean to say all those mean things to me and Kurt. I forgive you." I paused to see what Kurt had to say. I don't know if he was going to forgive Finn.

"Me too. It's fine Finn." Kurt said, with sympathy for the tall guy. I had, prior to Finn's apology, told Kurt about everything that Finn had told me. It was Finn's decision to let me tell Kurt because it was the only way Kurt could understand the way he acted.

I hugged Kurt for that.

"Dude, if you need to talk or anything, just come to us. We'll help you out, so cheer up okay?"

Kurt agreed with me, and said, "Oh come here you."

I was suddenly pulled into a small hug between brothers. "Thanks guys," Finn thanked us.

I grinned at myself. I was glad everything was okay again.

"Um, there is something I have to admit though." Finn pulled out of the hug and started fidgeting.

"You can tell us anything Finn" Kurt encouraged.

"Actually, my aim was to you keep you guys from going on your date tonight."

"What, you mean…" I was still processing the information.

Kurt was fast to catch it and pointed out, "This extra rehearsal for sectionals was so that I and Sam don't get to go on our date tonight?" He seemed a little pissed, crossing his arms and then narrowing his eyes at Finn.

"Yes" Finn almost whispered.

I thought Finn was being a jerk for doing such a thing, but I remained silent. He did say he was sorry and I only talked to him after he informed the glee club about the extended rehearsal. I guess, he wanted to change his mind but didn't know how to.

"Here's what you're gonna do, Finn. I will let you go on this one IF you let all of us leave an hour early… Alright?" Kurt asked sternly.

Finn ponders for a second before making a decision, "alright." Kurt and I walked away while Finn dismissed the rest of the glee club.

"Dinner, just the two of us?" Kurt nudged me in the shoulder. I smirked, "I would love to." I wondered what his initial plan for out date was. If we had had more time, we would have probably caught a movie first then dinner at Breadstix.

"Let's go. I have to get changed."

"You look fine, Kurt." Still sexy in that easy-to-move-around outfit he wore. The thin, almost see through, plain, black, unbuttoned on the top, shirt which wrapped perfectly around in body. A little lose than what he usually wear, but perfect nonetheless. And the grey sweatpants, folded up to below his knees, accentuates his cute butt, was looking fine to me.

"Sam, I'm all sweaty and probably stink after all that dancing and singing."

I giggled, mentally slapping myself for checking him out while he was complaining about having to look good for our date. Not bothering to argue because I felt the same way about myself, I nodded. _Kurt Hummel, you're perfect. _Without a proper conscious mind, I pulled Kurt's body towards me, giving him a long passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes. I shrugged. "Can't I kiss my boyfriend without a particular reason?"

"I'm smelly right now."

"You. Smell. Nice." I whispered as I leaned my face closer to his neck, at each word, then inhaling his sweet scent.

Kurt blush a crimson red. We were so close now, our bodies brushing against each as I hold him by the waist. I smirked as he wriggled out of my arms.

"We should go," he muttered. I felt him drag me out of the choir room as I struggled to grab both of our bags from the floor.

**I was hoping you guys could tell me if you want smut after this scene or not. Anyhow, leave a comment on how you want this to continue. Thank You for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Taking a step forward

**So, seeing that I got one request from CrazyDraineFan**, **for some smut between the boys, I have decided to just throw it at you guys. Not literally, but you know what I mean. Also, there were no objections and let me remind you I rated this fic to be M. So kids…well, you shouldn't be reading this story in the first place. But, I'm not your parents...**

**A little heads up though; this is my first attempt of writing smut other than intercourse and dry humping. If you have read my other stories, you know my style. Honestly, this is not my best work and if I did not already have taken so long (final year is a bitch); I would not have published this. Please don't kill me. It's short, so sorry.**

**I do not own glee and any of the characters mentioned.**

**Without further ado, I present to you some Kum action ;)**

**Chapter 11: Taking a step forward**

**(General pov)**

Kurt hauled Sam out of the choir room without bothering to carry his bag. He knew that the blonde would get it for him, sort of a way to punish the jock for doing things to him at the wrong moment.

They were too busy thinking about each other to notice that their friends were giving them eye rolls and scrunched-up faces because of the way they were acting. Finn was especially grossed out, only because he was watching his best friend and his brother practically turning each other on. Trying to be civil, he decided to let it go since he owed them one for being a dick the other time they fooled around.

The innocent boy with great fashion sense doesn't seem that innocent anymore. How that boy had matured, personality wise. Even, physique wise, he had changed…from a small framed, chubby face high school freshman to a hot, broad shouldered, tall and handsome looking young man.

Sam reckoned that he had done a good job at making Kurt want him judging by the way Kurt's cheeks flushed. Also, the strong grip around Sam's forearm was any indication that Kurt was playfully annoyed at him for teasing but at the same time, his body was responding otherwise. A tingling excitement was coursing through his body, focusing mostly on his crotch area.

How could a boy who was new to this be so cool about this?

Sam was so good at making Kurt feel hot. They were just simple touches and genuine comments. If anybody else had seen this, they would think that Sam had a bunch of experience with boys intimately before Kurt. But he didn't, or did he? Kurt never thought to ask if he was Sam's first boyfriend. Maybe he should ask, maybe Sam has had a few 'experiments'. That would explain how confident he was when flirting with Kurt. And the way he was okay with telling people that he's bi. He must have had been there before, right?

They had reached the parking lot. "Kurt. Woah, slow down," Sam yelled, as he struggled to juggle two bags in one hand, trying not to trip on his own foot.

Kurt smirked. Sam wanted him to slow down? No way was he going to slow down now. He asked for it, and he was going to get what he had gotten himself into, maybe more. Because all Sam did was tease, he should give the young man the taste of his own medicine. Though, he had another approach to tackle the current situation. He is a diva after all. And all divas know how to take control when needed.

With a tug of his grip on Sam's arm, he sent Sam spinning, then having his back slammed roughly, but not hard enough to hurt, against the side of his range rover. Sam braced himself for what was to come. If he was being honest at the moment, he would say he was scared. Scared of how Kurt was currently responding. He tried reminding himself that it was a good sign… and that he shouldn't be feeling nervous. But the evil look on Kurt's face made him wince out of anxiety.

"Get in the back," Kurt ordered sternly.

"Y-yes, sir," squeaked Sam, and making Kurt chuckle silently. Just to prove a point that he was still in control; Kurt directed a comment to the blonde with a simple 'good'.

Tossing their bags lightly to the front, Sam scooted further towards the other end of the back seat to let Kurt some space for him to get in. Kurt shut the door, locking it swiftly as he focused his attention back on Sam. Unlike before, Sam didn't seem to know what to do. All of Kurt's words seemed to make him hard, and his brain seemed to forget control over his limbs. He was lost but his body was surprisingly getting a good response from the whole thing.

Seeing that he got the upper hand, Kurt directed Sam to lie down on his back while he crawled in between his legs. He trailed his hands from Sam's bent legs, due to the small space, then moving slowly up to his thighs, finally placing a strong grip on Sam's hips.

A gasp escaped from Sam's slightly parted lips, as Kurt pressed his mouth on Sam's crotch. Sam's breathing came out as rough gusts. The pressure he was receiving on his junk and the look on Kurt's blushing face, big blue eyes staring at him with so much passion, made him beg for more. "Kurt, please." The fact that he was also wearing a pair of sweats, due to the rehearsal, made it so much easier for Kurt to know that Sam was also hard through the material. Sam was suddenly alarmed by how turned on he was, slightly embarrassed that this whole thing was making him more vulnerable than Kurt, who was supposed to be the one to be the victim.

Now that things had turned up a notch and gone totally the other way around between the boys, they were not going to stop. Sam needed Kurt to do something.

Sam moaned and writhed under Kurt's touch on his aching cock. "Tell me what you want me to do, Sam."

"I…can't. Kurt, I…" Yes, he could. But he didn't want to make Kurt do something he doesn't want to. He wants Kurt to suck him, real bad. He didn't know if it was okay to say it because what if Kurt had never done it before? What if Kurt didn't like it? What if it was too much? They were supposed to be going to their (technically) second date. What if they were going too fast? So what should he do about his aching cock?

_God, Kurt shouldn't be making that face. _

"Sam-" Sam decided to kiss him. _Don't get me wrong Kurt. I want you, so bad. If we had been dating longer, I would have fucked you so hard when you give me that 'cute concerned face' which I think is so damn hot and adorable at the same time. You have no idea, how bad I wanna cum in you right now. _

"Sam, don't." Kurt was kind of hurt because there was lack of communication from Sam. He didn't even say he wanted to be touched.

_Shit, I was jerking myself off while kissing Kurt._ "Sorry."

Since Sam doesn't seem to be able to tell him what he wants, Kurt was going to give Sam the benefit of the doubt and take things into his own hands, literally. He struck Sam's hand away from his junk, replacing it with his own hand down Sam's sweatpants. Sam was leaking from his hard cock. They continued kissing while Kurt stroked Sam's cock, using the pre-cum as lubricant. Each time Kurt flicked his thumb on his slit, Sam would come closer to the edge. His moans filled the car and maybe loud enough for someone outside to hear. But those thoughts were not close to what Sam was thinking. In fact, his mind was only set on how good Kurt was making him feel. Even when Kurt started kissing down his jaw, sucking and marking his neck, Sam was delirious. All his doubts about going too far in this had been cleared off. It felt amazing having someone else do it for him.

Kurt began to ask Sam what should be the most difficult question, "Do you want me to blow you Sam?" his voice low with a hint of breathlessness due to arousal.

"Oh yes…m'please Kurt," Sam muttered, answering without even a second thought. It was astonishing how he was able to form a sentence that made sense, without stuttering this time.

His pants together with his boxers were drawn away with one quick move by the Kurt, releasing the strains of his hard cock. He held his breath as he felt Kurt's lips touch the head. Feeling the warmth of Kurt's mouth around his cock made Sam pry his eyes open. He wanted to see Kurt's beautiful face, relishing the moment while it last. It was not his first time to get a blowjob, this was something different, and it FELT different because this time, it was Kurt. The person he had a crush on for a while. The person he constantly had dreams about and he fantasised about not only sexually but also being with romantically.

It was getting dark outside. Sam could barely see Kurt's expression as he continued to slide more of Sam's dick into his mouth. Though the shine of Kurt's beautiful blue eyes reflecting the moon made him feel like drowning, the play of his tongue around the length was causing Sam to start thrusting his hips with need and lust. Luckily, Kurt's strong hold prevented any accidental choking.

The brunette took all of Sam into his mouth and repeated his movement, making a suction force to cause a string of curse words to fall out of jock's mouth. "Fuck, yeah….Damn, Kurt. Shit…mmm, fuck." Sam isn't the type who swears, but this was different. Only Kurt could make him use profanities to describe how good he felt.

Kurt squeezed his thigh, pushing Sam's leg wider to get better access to his balls. He used his long fingers to play with them, stroking the base of Sam's length as he let his lips move up and down with an amazing rhythm. Sam's eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling the sensation about to burst out of his body. He had to warn Kurt. "Kurt, I'm gonna…c-cum." The final flick of Kurt's tongue on his slit put Sam over the edge, causing him to shoot threads of warm white liquid into Kurt's throat. Kurt swallowed readily; lapping the access as Sam slowly came down from his high.

"That was, hmph…do you want me to…you know?" Kurt swelled at the sight of Sam out of words, because of him.

"No, I'm good…but, I really DO need to get home and change now. No arguments."

"Why?" Sam had a confused look but he knew Kurt couldn't see. Sam grabbed his phone from his sweatpants as he put it on without his boxers. He switched on his phone, lighting up the backseat of the unmoving car; he could see what Kurt was talking about.

Hearing Sam swear made Kurt come, causing a visible wet patch appearing on the front of Kurt's grey sweatpants. Sam moaned in amusement, causing a blush to creep up Kurt's cheeks.

Again, Sam's words got caught in his throat. He managed to give a nod, understanding the situation. With a shift of their position from the back to the front seat, Kurt began driving home to get changed. It looks like their dinner was delayed after all, with or without the extra hours of glee rehearsal.


End file.
